The Foreign Exchange Student
by JustBella
Summary: Bella Swan is chosen to live in England for a year. At first she doesn't like the idea. She becomes very close to her new friend. For some reason she doesn't like her friend's brother. The problem: He is madly in love with her.
1. Congratulations

**I hope you guys like my new story : ) Don't worry I will still update my other story, but I thought you guys would like something to read. I will continue this story if does okay and if you guys want me to.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Congratulation **

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am seventeen years old. I'm short and slender like my mother. I got my chocolate brown eyes, my brown hair –which goes about an inch past my shoulder and is slightly curly– and my shyness from my father.

I live in Forks, Washington. My parents and I live in a small two story house. It was old and in desperate need of a paint job. The white paint had peeled away over time. The shutters were hanging on desperately by the small rusted nails. The porch steps are broken. I've fallen on them several time; once spraining my ankle.

I go to a rather large high school. It has only been open for a few years. Everything there is new. New flat screen televisions, new books for every child, new uniforms (ugh!), and there's even new computer for everyone in the school.

The uniforms are dark blue and tan. Two blue sweaters and two pants or skirts. You have to wear them everyday except for Friday. On Fridays we were allowed to wear almost anything we wanted.

Right now I am sitting in the cafeteria eating my chicken sandwich with my best friend Jessica. She is a vegetarian and is currently giving me a lecture on animal rights. I had tuned her out through most of the conversation.

"…and there such defenseless creatures! Right Bella?" Jessica said, pulling her blond hair out of her face. Jessica and I have been best friends since Kindergarten. We have been inseparable ever since.

"Uh…right. I totally agree!" I said nodding vigorously.

"Great! So that means you will do it then? I'll have to call Morgan and tell her after school. You know I was surprised I really didn't think you'd do this," she said droning on and on while panic hit me. What had I just agreed to? I should have known better. Last time I did that I ended up in an asparagus costume holding up a sign that said: _Don't eat meat! Join our Veg club today_! I shuddered.

"Thanks so much Bella! Okay were getting together two weeks from now on a Saturday. My place at noon," the bell rang and we hopped out of our chairs, "Be there or be squared!" She said cheerfully before running off towards Trig, while I ran towards my gym class.

"What the –" I said when I entered the gymnasium. It was packed full of kids. Most of them I recognized as seniors. There were a few juniors in the bunch, but no one I really new. There was a podium at the front gym. The principle and few of the teachers were on the podium trying to quiet the large group.

"Miss Swan will you please sit down so we can begin." The principle said in a rather irritated tone. I blushed and quickly took seat, not bothering to see who I was next to.

"As many of you should remember. We gave everyone in this room a chance to sign-up for the foreign exchange program. All of the teachers and I have spent a great deal of time trying to figure out who deserves this the most and we have finally made our decision." The foreign exchange program was only allowed to juniors and seniors who had perfect grades and had at least volunteered at the school once. I had completely forgotten about it until now.

"This person is involved in several after school activities. Has volunteered countless number of times for the school. Is vice-president of the debate team and captain of the girl's basketball team. She has not missed one day of school and has perfect grades in every subject. Everyone please congratulate Miss Isabella Swan." The principle finished as the room filled with clapping.

My jaw dropped and I didn't move. This had to be some sick joke. The teachers have all gone mental. There off there freaking rocker! They must have forgotten to take there loony pills. Maybe they just need there eyes checked. I have never won anything in my life before and now all of the sudden a free ticket out of the country is being shoved into my face.

"Miss Swan will you please come up to the stadium and say a few words." Against my will I stood up and walked to the podium. Most of the teachers shook my hand and congratulated me, while the rest just gave me a pat on the back.

Then a microphone was in front of me. Everyone was silent while they waited for me to speak. When I did there were several audible gasps. "No thank you?"

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I know it's shorter than what I usually write, but the next chapters should be longer.**

_Happiness requires problems . . . . — H.L. Hollingworth_


	2. Long flight

**Here's the second chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor will I ever!**

**NOTE: _No British people were harmed during the making of this chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter two: Long flight**

I still don't want to go. I do not want to leave my parents and I do not want to leave my best friend! Heck I don't even want to leave my broken house. Maybe I'll get lucky and there will be a huge blizzard. Too bad it's a bright sunny day.

I was at the Port Angeles airport right now. My parents had walked me to my gate. My father gave me an awkward one armed hug and then my mother threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. She was making a big scene and kept crying that her baby was all grown up and didn't need her parents anymore. _Wasn't she the one who convinced me into going in the first place?_

I pried my mother off of me, grabbed my bags, and sat down in the chair closest to the window. I let a few tears fall before wiping them off and mentally scolding myself in the process. I would not cry a single tear if I could help it. This would be the last time I cried for one year!

"_Flight 216 is now boarding. Flight 216 is now boarding_." Said a very loud female voice into the intercom. I sighed and then made my way towards the plane.

Naturally my seat was at the very end. At least I get a window seat, I thought; cheering up slightly. That is until I noticed someone sitting in my seat. The guy had tattoos all over him – and he scared the crap out of me – So I sat in the middle and waited for my day to get worse.

Luck was on my side. A very annoying three year old sat next to me. _Where is his mother?_ Then the annoying little kid – _which will remain anonymous_ – started pulling on my hair.

"Ouch!" I shouted. This earned a giggle from the three year old and a very scary looking glare from tattoo guy. The little boy pulled on my hair again and once again I said: "Ouch!"

Tattoo guy let out a loud sigh and then spoke. _More like cursed._ "Bloody hell! Can these damn Americans be any more annoying! I thought I was going to England not back to god damn America! I think my head is going to explode if I keep talking to these damn Americans! For crying out loud!" _Wow tattoo guy likes the word damn. Must be a British thing_, I thought.

"Mummy! Mummy! He say ba woor! He nee his time out!" The three year old shouted. I sighed and threw my head against the seat.

"JUSTIN! Be quiet this instant! Stop yelling, no one want to hear it! Do you want Mummy to give you a time out?!" Yelled the woman directly in front of me. Then the little boy started crying. "Sorry Miss, you know how little boys are at this age." _No I don't actually. I guess that means I'll have all girls._

I closed my eyes as the plane took off and tried to get some sleep. This was made impossible. The three year old kept screaming in my ear and pulling my hair. Tattoo guy was just as bad. He had head phones on and was listening to some band that kept screaming the words. Not only that – he was also banging his hands against the plane.

_ _ _ _

I woke up when someone shook my shoulder roughly. "Get up! You're going to make me late for rehearsal if you don't move your little American butt!" I was surprised I actually feel asleep. Maybe crying boy and tattoo guy made me go deaf. "Get up!" _Nope._

I mumbled a sorry, then quickly got out of my seat and retrieved my small carry on bag. It had all of my favorite books. I was afraid it would get lost if I didn't bring it with me and besides I needed something to preoccupy my time.

I realized tattoo guy and I were the last to people on the plane. I quickened my pace and stumbled out of the gate. I may be captain of the basketball team, but when I was off the court I was the clumsiest person alive. Once I broke my wrist when I tripped over my own two feet. The most embarrassing time was when I was at the public library and I tripped into the bookcase which caused the case behind it to fall and the one behind it to fall…ect. I ran. No one figured out it was me, but they call the 'anonymous' person the _Library Terrorist._

I looked around and tried to find the family I would be living with for the next year. The Cullen's. All I know is that they're a middle-aged couple with three kids and a dog named Harris.

"Miss Swan?" I turned and saw the very couple in questioning. The man was tall and lean. He had short untidy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The woman was just a little shorter than me. She had long wavy mahogany hair. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. The couple was…beautiful.

"Yes. Are you the Cullen's?" I asked, smiling slightly. The couple didn't seem too bad. It looks like I could get along with them just fine. Now there kids were another story…

We walked to the luggage carousel and waited a few minutes before my bags arrived. Mr. Cullen picked up the heaviest bag while I picked up the smaller of the two. I followed them out to a very expensive Mercedes.

Mr. Cullen put my luggage in the trunk while I got into the car with Mrs. Cullen. The seats were soft and made of leather. I could just go to sleep and never wake up.

"How was your flight Isabella?" She asked politely as Mr. Cullen got in the car and started the engine.

"It was fine. I sat next to a scary tattoo guy and a three year old who kept pulling my hair." I yawned involuntarily and closed my eyes. "I – I got s-some sleep…." I said, yawning once more before falling into a deeper sleep.

**

* * *

**

**I hope I did okay : ) Don't worry the chapters will get better and longer! I have a poll up if anyone wants to check it out. The rest of the Cullen's should be up in the next chapter.**

_I don't have an English accent because this is what English sounds like when spoken properly.  
- James Carr_


	3. Home

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to get a Beta, but she quit on me. Well I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Home**

"Isabella honey, were here." Said a sweet voice. I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Cullen smiling at me kindly. The car had stopped and I noticed that Mr. Cullen had gotten my luggage and was taking it up the front porch.

I rubbed my eyes before slowly getting out of the car. The house was beautiful. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories high, and rectangular. The house looked to be almost hundred years old. Long pillars were on either side of the house, supporting the part of the roof that jutted out. Definitely nicer than my old messed up house.

I followed the Cullen's into the house and looked around. It was just as nice. It was very bright. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room.

I followed them upstairs and into a large room. The walls were painted a pale pink. White curtains hung on either side of the large window; over-looking the front yard. On the east side of the wall were two full sized beds. The one closest to the window had a soft blue comforter on it, while the other had a bright pink comforter. On the opposite side - attached to the wall was a big flat screen.

Mrs. Cullen offered to help me unpack as Mr. Cullen set my stuff down on the blue bed before leaving. I agreed, so she started taking my clothes out of my bag and began placing them neatly in the drawer next to my bed.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen." I said trying to make conversation.

"Thank you," She smiled, "And please call me Esme, Isabella."

"Only if you call me Bella." I grinned.

"Alright, Bella it is then." She laughed and was about to say something else when a small girl walked into the room.

She gave a loud squeal before throwing her arms around me and giving me a strong hug. She was small, but strong. "I'm so glad you're here, Bella!"

When she let me go I was able to get a better look at her. She was around the same age as me. She was petite and pixie-like, standing at about 4'10". She also had short, spiky, black hair.

"Bella? How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" She asked, raising her eyebrow slightly in surprise.

"No I like Bella. I was just wondering how you knew to call me that." I said, sounding like a complete idiot.

"Oh, I know these things Bella." She said seriously. I just looked at her, confusion written all over my face.

Esme elaborated. "Alice thinks she can see the future. She has these 'visions' frequently sometimes."

"I can see the future," Alice argued, sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"Alice Cullen did you stick your tongue out at me?" Esme demanded of her daughter.

"No…" She said innocently, "Bella do you want a tour of the house?"

"Sure," I smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room

The hallway was long and wide; pictures hung on the wall. One was of a young couple; the girl was wearing a beautiful white gown and the man had on a nice tuxedo. _It must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's wedding picture,_ I thought. Another was of three young children on the beach. The oldest boy in the photo – who could be no more than five – was holding up shells and showing them off proudly for the camera; his smile showing off his adorable dimples. The other boy in the photo had his arms crossed and was trying not to laugh and then the young girl in the picture was crying- pointing to a stain on her swimsuit.

Alice noticed me staring at the pictures. "That picture," she pointed to the one of the young couple, "Is my Mother and Father on their wedding day. And that one was taken when I was four. The boy holding the shells is Emmett and the other boy is Edward. You'll meet them later and the cute little girl is me."

"Why are you crying in that picture?" I asked.

"Emmett got dirt on my swimsuit." She said, as if it was a perfectly reasonable answer.

"Oh," I let the subject drop.

"The door in front of you is Edward's room." Alice said.

I had my hand on the door and was about to open it when I heard music flowing from the room next to me. I compensated for a minute before letting go of the door handle and leaning my ear against the room that had the lovely music.

The music was complicated, but beautiful. Like nothing I've ever heard before. My ears were straining to here, so I quietly opened the door and saw the source of the beautiful music.

A man was sitting in front of a grand piano. His back was to me, but I could tell he was tall and lean. His hair was an untidy bronze color. I wanted to run my hands through his hair and see if it was really that soft.

I could tell the music was coming to an end so I took a step back and fell into the coat rack. The music immediately stopped and within a few seconds I was staring into the most beautiful pair of green eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I will try to update as soon as I can. I will update my other stories, but you're gonna have to give me time. This story is the easiest to write so far. Thanks!**

**I promise my chapters will get longer.**


	4. Not So Great Meeting

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've just had a lot of stuff going on. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Not So Great Meeting**

So even after spying on someone and getting caught after falling into a coat rack isn't the reason I'm blushing so much. It might have to with who I'm staring at. I mean who wouldn't blush if they saw a face like this!

His face looked like it could've been chiseled from stone. High cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and very kissable lips. His untidy bronze hair made it look like he just rolled out of bed and his eyes…such a beautiful shade of green. He was tall and slender, but I still could still see muscles under his grey sweater.

"Who are you?" said the bronzed haired beauty in a voice like velvet. His voice was smooth and perfect. I shivered, blushed, and tried to pick myself up. This was kind of hard considering my feet were tangled up in one of the coats.

After about five minutes of this green eyes finally bent down and tried to help me. I blushed even more when I felt his hand brush up against my ankle and also when I realized just how tangled up my feet were.

Finally after three more minutes of this my feet were free. He helped me up, before crossing his arms and giving me a hard stare.

I looked towards Alice who was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and smiling as she watched the event unfold.

"Who are you?" he said again, his voice edging slightly towards annoyance.

"Uh…" _Whoa Bella! You're doing great. Keep up the good work and maybe he'll think you're an escaped mental patient!_ "I, um…I'm I-Isabella Swan. Well I-I actually prefer to be called B-Bella." Oh god – there goes my speech…

"Why are you stuttering?" he said and I could still here the annoyance in his voice. "And why were you spying on me?"

"I-I well…I have a-a speech impediment." I knew it! He thinks I'm mental! He hates me. I know it! _Breathe… Bella…breathe…you don't know that. He's probably just pissed that I spied on him…okay I need to speak he's waiting…_ "And I wasn't spying on you."

"Okay Edward stop interrogating Bella. She's our guest, not a murder suspect." Alice said, saving me from anymore embarrassment. "Bella – this is my brother Edward. Edward this is the foreign exchange student from America. She'll be staying with for a while. So be nice."

"Alright sorry," he said, rolling his eyes. "But it's not my fault she spied on me. You know I don't like it when people interrupt me when I'm playing. I got defensive – so sue me."

"I wasn't spying on you. I heard music playing and it made me curious. It's not my fault you played too loud." I said, my defensive instincts kicking in.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he muttered under his breath.

"And satisfaction brought it back," I said, smirking when he looked up with squinted eyes.

Alice giggled and then grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Edward and towards her room.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Right now the time is a little after midnight. Alice and I have been sitting on her bed for about an hour now. We're both in our pajamas. She's yawning a little, but I'm wide awake. The time difference won't help my already poor sleeping habits and I'm pretty sure it will be hard to get up in the mornings.

"…before school?" Was all I heard Alice say. She was looking at me expectantly and all I did was blink in confusion.

"Um…okay?" I said before getting hit with strong Deja–vou.

"Thanks so much Bella! You won't regret this!" She said, hugging me tightly. "Hmm…I think you're about the same size as Rosalie. I better check and make sure I have something for you to wear Monday. Better safe then sorry…" She rambled on and told me to wait while she went and checked something. I nodded and figured that I'd agreed to let her pick out my outfit for school. At least I would get to sleep a little later then.

After a few minutes I heard loud noises coming from her closet. I even thought I heard a small growl. I looked around nervously; hoping it was just my imagination, but just then the door shook violently. I held my breath – it was all I could do to keep from screaming.

I got up slowly and tiptoed towards the closet. The closet growled again and I jumped – grabbing the nearest thing. This happened to be a fuzzy slipper…_ That'll safe me from the scary monster on the other side of that door! It'll destroy it with its fuzziness!_

On the count of three I will open the door and then run away screaming –– _One…Two…Three!_

And suddenly I was on the ground, being showered in slobber. The dog was heavy and on top of me. So I grunted and pushed him off of me. He whined – so I scratched him behind the ears.

"Well hello…" I glanced at his collar, "Harris. Did you enjoy scaring me?" I said, setting down the slipper so I could pet him better. The dog was a bloodhound. He looked like an older dog that only had a few years left. He's eyes were bloodshot and his ears were big and…floppy.

I was about to get up so I reached my hand out for the slipper and started to panic when I realized it wasn't where I left it. It took me a minute to realize there was something fuzzy in the Harris' mouth.

"Harris…be a good boy and drop the slipper" I said – trying to coax it out of his mouth. He growled and I automatically dropped my hand.

He backed up a few more steps before turning and running off with it. "Bad boy! Bring it back now! It's not my slipper! I can't lose it!" I shouted and ran after him.

Just because the dog was older didn't mean it couldn't run fast. By the time I had gotten up and ran out into the hallway the dog was already running into another room. It took me a second to realize what room it was in and when I did I cringed.

It was the same room I had met Edward in. I hoped he wasn't still in there. Maybe he would be asleep. I mean it was midnight.

I didn't see Harris anywhere, but I did see the fuzzy slipper on the floor next to the piano. The fuzzy slipper – unfortunately – did not survive…

I focused my attention on the piano. It was black, reflective, and big. It looked like a brand new grand piano. I knew how to play. When I was little my mother had signed me up for piano lessons. I quiet playing about three years ago.

Slightly paranoid I looked over my shoulder to make sure no glaring at Edward was standing behind me, before I walked over to the piano and sat down. I sighed before lightly placing my hands on the keys. _My skills are probably a bit rusty_, I thought.

Ever since I was eight I tried my hand at composing my own music, but I always quit about halfway through. There was this one song my mother loved. I had it where it started of slightly high and then it eventually turned softer. It always reminded me of a bright sunny day. But I could never come up with an ending. It always frustrated me that I could create this pretty song, but I just could not come up with a simple ending.

I closed my eyes, counted to three and pressed the first key. I smiled. It felt nice feeling the keys under my fingers. I pressed another key and then another and then I was playing my song.

* * *

**It wasn't as long as I thought it would be- but I do believe it is longer.**

**The song that she 'wrote' I have a link on my profile. It's just an idea of what it sounds like.**

**Now I need help :O For all you British peoples if there is anything about England that you can tell me please let me know. I know some things, but I'm not sure if you say some things differently and I do need some history about it. Also what seems to attract more tourists? ~Thanks!!!**

_"Perfection is achieved, not when there is nothing more to add, but when there is nothing left to take away."  
- Antoine de Saint Exupery_


End file.
